


King With No Crown

by Soffi_Bayard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Gang Violence, Illegal Activities, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 02:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard
Summary: 1921-й год. Том — лидер мафиозной группировки, который не принимает «нет» за ответ. Когда владелец паба Сириус Блэк отказывается платить группировке «за крышу», они похищают его крестника в качестве мести. К несчастью для Гарри, Том им очень увлёкся.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 55





	King With No Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [King With No Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208235) by [leontina (Leontina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina). 

> Текст на обложке: Если я не могу приблизить к себе небеса, я подниму Ад.  


Шаги Гарри эхом отдавались от деревянного пола, когда он крался к кухне.

Было три часа ночи, но мерцание свечей, пробивающееся сквозь щель в дверной проёме, и тихое бормотание голосов сказали Гарри, что он не единственный, кто не спит.

Парень остановился около двери, наморщив лоб гадая, что могло заставить обоих его крёстных встать с постели в такое позднее время.

— Мы не можем так просто сдаться, — твёрдо произнёс Сириус. — Мы не можем! Не можем позволить себе быть в долгу перед ним.

— Но Сириус, — успокаивающе запротестовал Римус. — Разве у нас есть выбор? Чего мы сейчас действительно не можем, так это отказать ему.

Гарри нахмурился. Он понятия не имел, о ком они говорят, но кем бы ни был этот таинственный человек, он явно создал для их семьи проблемы.

Поттер поморщился, когда слишком сильно наклонился вперёд, отчего половицы заскрипели, а голоса сразу смолкли.

— Гарри? — осторожно позвал его Сириус.

— Да, это я, — отозвался он, толкая дверь и входя в тускло освещённую кухню. — Что-то не так? Почему вы оба встали так поздно ночью? — его взгляд немедленно зацепился за Сириуса и чуть ли не чернеющий синяк, расцветший вокруг его опухшего глаза. — Что случилось? — настойчиво спросил Гарри. — У тебя неприятности? Тебе нужна..?

— Ничего страшного, Гарри, не волнуйся, — пробормотал Сириус, стараясь не встречаться с крестником взглядом. — У нас всё под контролем.

— Но… — начал было Гарри, но Римус сразу оборвал его.

— Это наша проблема, Гарри, мы не хотим тебя в неё вовлекать. Ещё пострадаешь ненароком.

Поттер нахмурился. Ему было восемнадцать, он был взрослым во всех смыслах этого слова, но Сириус и Римус по-прежнему обращались с ним как с ребёнком. Вот уже несколько лет как они позволяли ему убирать со столов и мыть посуду в их пабе, а теперь, когда он официально стал взрослым, они разрешили ему подавать напитки посетителям, но больше никакой ответственности на него не возлагали.

Всё, что он хотел сделать, – это помочь, но Римус и Сириус, казалось, думали, что ношу в виду паба должны нести только они вдвоём.

— Как прошла твоя смена? — спросил Сириус, не особо тонко отклоняясь от темы разговора. — Сегодня вечером все посетители вели себя прилично?

Гарри нахмурился ещё сильнее; обычно его крёстного не заботила вежливость их клиентов — в конце концов, разве пьяницы могут быть воспитанными?

— Отлично, — ответил Гарри, вздохнув про себя, когда понял, что ни Сириус, ни Римус не собираются ничего ему рассказывать. — Между двумя парнями произошла драка из-за какого-то пари, но Маклагген их разнял. Сириус, ты уверен, что всё в порядке? — он не мог не спросить.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, — Сириус протянул руку, нежно прикоснувшись к Гарриной кисти и мягко сжав её, — не волнуйся о нас с Римусом. Но… — он обменялся взглядом с Римусом, — я бы хотел, чтобы сегодня ты пошёл домой с кем-нибудь. Возможно, с Роном и его братьями.

— Что? — спросил Гарри, повысив голос. — Я вполне способен сам дойти до дома!

— Гарри, — резко оборвал его Сириус, своим тоном мгновенно подавив гнев парня. — Пожалуйста, просто… делай, как тебе велят, хорошо?

— Почему бы тебе не пойти спать, Гарри? — мягко добавил Римус. — Мы с Сириусом скоро придём.

Гарри бросил на них последний, обеспокоенный взгляд, прежде чем неохотно покинуть их. Ему просто нужно верить, что Сириус и Римус знают, что делают.

***

Паб Сириуса находился на углу улицы и был таким же серым и грязным, как и остальные здания вокруг. Людям, которые приходили сюда, было всё равно, как он выглядит, потому что они жили в этом же бедном районе. И как бы люди, живущие здесь, ни нуждались в деньгах, в пабе всегда были посетители; одни приходили, чтобы забыть ужасы войны, другие — отпраздновать её окончание.

Гарри пришлось отвлечься от своих мыслей, когда группа роскошно одетых во всё чёрное мужчин вошла в паб. Из-под их двубортных бушлатов были видны безупречно выглаженные брюки, а на ногах были такие же чёрные начищенные лаковые оксфорды. Элегантная манера держаться и заметный акцент говорили Гарри о том, что мужчины не здешние; хотя они явно были лондонцами, им всё ещё не хватало диалекта кокни, на котором говорили те из них, кто жил в Ист-Энде.

— Как думаешь, что они делают в таком месте? — спросила Гермиона, появившись рядом с ним. Сегодня за стойкой сидели только они вдвоём, а на кухне работал новенький, Симус, приехавший из Ирландии.

— Без понятия, — пробормотал Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как мужчины заняли свои места за столом. Люди, которые сидели там раньше, поспешили взять свои напитки и встать у стены, что только усилило хмурость Гарри. Что там Сириус с Римусом говорили о неприятностях..? — Я пойду посмотрю, что им нужно; не хочу, чтобы ты ввязывалась в это, если они здесь для того, чтобы создавать проблемы, — Гермиона неохотно кивнула, и Гарри схватил тряпку, перекинув её через предплечье, и осторожно приблизился к столу. Голоса мужчин смолкли, когда он приблизился, и их взгляды устремились на него. Глаза Гарри мгновенно остановились на человеке, сидевшем в центре группы и каким-то образом выделявшемся на фоне всех остальных. В то время как большинству мужчин было лет сорок или пятьдесят, этот выглядел намного моложе, возможно, ему было около тридцати. Он был чрезвычайно красив, с густыми тёмно-каштановыми волосами, слегка вьющимися, и глазами стального цвета, которые пристально смотрели на Гарри. Даже когда этот человек сидел, Гарри мог сказать, что он был высок. Когда парень подошёл ближе, он увидел, что у этого мужчины был шрам на лице, идущий по диагонали от угла правого глаза вниз по щеке — гладкая белая линия, которая не лишала его привлекательности, но указывала на потенциальную опасность, ведь раны, полученные на войне, никогда не выглядели так аккуратно. 

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровался Гарри, заставляя себя вежливо улыбнуться мужчинам; до сих пор они не сделали ничего, чтобы подтвердить его подозрения, кроме того, что выглядели богатыми и влиятельными. — Принести вам что-нибудь выпить?

— Всем виски, самое лучшее, что у вас есть, — произнёс тот самый красивый мужчина, поманив Гарри пальцем. — Боюсь, качество в таком месте, как это, будет не слишком высоким, но сойдёт.

Гарри нахмурился, но остальные послушно рассмеялись, и этот звук был громким и тяжёлым.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — Гарри замолчал, его глаза тревожно расширились, когда мужчина протянул руку и схватил его за запястье длинными изящными пальцами.

— Пусть девушка нас обслужит, — сказал мужчина, щёлкнув пальцами, чтобы привлечь внимание Гермионы. — Эй, ты! Ваше лучшее виски. Для нас и этого прекрасного юного создания, — Гарри покраснел, что было совсем на него не похоже, и попытался высвободить своё запястье из цепкой хватки, но мужчина лишь сильнее сжал пальцы. — Ну что ты, солнышко, со мной нет нужды бороться, — произнёс он. — Я просто стараюсь быть милым. Меня зовут Том, Том Риддл, а тебя? — Гарри посмотрел на лицо Тома, но его глаза только блестели от веселья. — Ну так что, сладкий мой? — подсказал Том. — Я знаю, что ты не глухо-немой, и очень надеюсь, что ты не просто игнорируешь меня.

Хотя голос Тома разливался патокой, в нём чувствовалась опасность, как будто Риддл был человеком, с которым лучше не связываться.

— Я Гарри, Гарри Поттер, — наконец ответил он, снова пытаясь высвободить руку, но безуспешно.

— Гарри, хм? — Том замурлыкал, грубо дёрнув парня, так что тот упал ему на колени. Другая рука мужчины обхватила Гарри за талию, фактически поймав его в ловушку. — И что же такой малыш делает в таком месте? Ты же даже недостаточно взрослый, чтобы подавать напитки, не так ли?

— Мне восемнадцать, — горячо запротестовал Гарри, и его щёки вспыхнули, когда глаза всех остальных мужчин уставились на него. — Да и мой крёстный владеет этим пабом, так что…

Он замолчал, как только заметил, что ухмылки исчезли с лиц мужчин, а сам Том напрягся под ним.

— Значит, ты крестник владельца? — повторил Риддл неуютно голодным тоном. — Ну, парни… Думаю, нам лучше убраться отсюда; нам здесь явно не рады, — он грубо столкнул Гарри с колен, но продолжал обнимать его за талию, встав позади него. Том прижался к парню, и тот понял, что оказался прав насчёт его роста — Гарри едва доставал ему до плеча. — Не перенапрягайся, дорогой, — прошептал Риддл ему на ухо. — Будет жаль, если с тобой что-нибудь случится.

Он отпустил Гарри и, не сказав больше ни слова, вышел из паба, а группа мужчин послушно последовала за ним.

— Разве они не хотели выпить? — тихо спросила Гермиона, и Гарри, обернувшись, увидел, что она всё ещё наливает в несколько бокалов виски.

— Вылей обратно в бутылку, — сказал Гарри. — Хотя, знаешь, оставь один для меня. Думаю, мне не помешает.

***

Гарри рано отправил Гермиону домой, убедившись, что они с Симусом поймали такси, что значило то, что они будут в безопасности. Такси стоило кучу денег, но группа мужчин во главе с Томом Риддлом заставляла их обоих чувствовать себя неуютно, и Гарри предпочёл потратить деньги на Гермиону, чем на себя.

Последние посетители ушли к двум часам ночи, и Гарри быстро вытер все столы и расставил стулья, прежде чем запереть паб на ночь. От паба до его дома было не слишком далеко, если идти через парк.

Его мысли вернулись к Риддлу и к тому, что Сириус сказал Гарри, чтобы он не шёл домой один, поэтому парень планировал прогуляться под дождём. Была середина зимы, и дождь ледяными каплями падал ему на лицо и кисти. Гарри засунул руки в карманы, накинул тоненький капюшон, и, ускорив шаг, направился в парк.

Он напрягся, услышав шаги за спиной, но звук прекратился, как только он его заметил. Поттер всё равно обернулся, но ничего не увидел в темноте и списал это на простую паранойю. Сириус своим предупреждением напугал его, вот и всё.

Как бы то ни было, Гарри пошёл немного быстрее, и сердце в груди забилось чаще. Он подпрыгнул, услышав, как кто-то прочистил горло у него за спиной, и хотя это мог быть кто угодно — бездомный или страдающий бессонницей — Гарри даже не оглянулся, стартанув с места.

На этот раз он безошибочно распознал бег. Гарри чувствовал, как его сердце колотится где-то в горле, а ноги становятся совсем ватными, потому что он знал, что должен был просто выйти из парка на улицу, где совсем рядом был бы его дом.

Тут кто-то бросился на него сбоку, столкнувшись с ним и повалив наземь. Гарри начал брыкаться, когда его стал придавливать к земле явно более крупный противник, и открыл рот, чтобы закричать, но его тут же накрыла чья-то рука.

— Хорошая работа, Фенрир, — послышался знакомый, вежливый голос, и Гарри, замерев, встревоженно посмотрел на Тома, который смотрел на него с холодной улыбкой на губах. — Свяжи его, заткни рот кляпом и отдай мне, — человек по имени Фенрир был невероятно силён, и ему удалось удержать Гарри одной рукой, в то время как другой он затягивал толстую верёвку вокруг его запястий, привязав потом его руки к туловищу, а затем кусок какой-то материи был засунут Гарри в рот. Фенрир грубо поднял парня на ноги, и тот чуть было не споткнулся, когда верёвка обвилась и вокруг его лодыжек. — Привет, милый, — небрежно произнёс Риддл, как будто они когда-то были лучшими друзьями, которые столкнулись друг с другом впервые за много лет. — О, не смотри на меня так, будто не рад меня видеть, всё не так плохо, — Поттер изрыгнул поток проклятий, приглушённых кляпом, и попытался приблизиться к Риддлу, но вместо этого начал заваливаться, и тогда Том легко поймал его, ухмыльнувшись, когда его сильные руки обхватили тело Гарри. — В этом нет необходимости, — проворчал Том. — Послушай, Гарри, всё очень просто. Я не причиню тебе вреда, но это не значит, что я не сделаю этого, если ты меня к этому подтолкнёшь. Пойми, твой глупый крёстный не послушался меня; я предупреждал его, что на свете есть очень много плохих людей, а поскольку я худший из них, то смогу защитить его паб и его самого. Всё, чего я хотел взамен, это небольшой гонорар, но твой крёстный отказался платить, сколько бы мои ребята ни пытались вбить ему в голову — что они, кстати, прямо сейчас и делают — что это необходимо. Но, возможно, он будет готов сотрудничать, когда мы поставим на карту его крестника, — Том холодно рассмеялся, отбросив Гарри к Фенриру, который легко поймал его. — Подготовь его к транспортировке, Фенрир, и побыстрее.

Фенрир хмыкнул и накинул на Гарри матерчатый мешок, погрузив его в темноту. Затем Поттера с силой ударили по затылку, и он провалился в темноту.

***

Гарри моргнул отяжелевшими веками и открыл глаза, осмотревшись мутным взглядом. Он оказался в темноте, и его охватила паника. Парень начал извиваться, пытаясь сесть, но обнаружил, что его руки связаны по боками, осознание чего заставило его забиться сильнее, пока сильные руки не потянули его обратно на что-то мягкое.

— Ну-ну, — пробормотал мягкий, но насмешливый голос. — Не надо паниковать, мой милый, — пока Гарри пытался успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце, к нему вернулись воспоминания о Томе и большом мужчине по имени Фенрир, напавших на него и… похитивших его. Они связали его, накинули мешок на голову и вырубили. Поттер попытался крикнуть Риддлу, чтобы тот отпустил его, но обнаружил, что его рот заткнут кляпом. Парень в отчаянии всхлипнул, и чьи-то пальцы погладили его через мешок по голове, как будто успокаивали. — Всё не так плохо, Гарри, — сказал Том, — пока ты делаешь то, что тебе говорят, — и Поттер фыркнул в кляп, запоздало сообразив, что его голова находится на коленях у Риддла, а они всё ещё ехали в машине. Это точно не могло быть такси, потому что Гарри не мог представить себе таксиста, который добровольно вёз бы куда-то явного похитителя, а это означало, что Том был безумно богат, раз уж мог позволить себе машину с собственным водителем. Вскоре машина остановилась, но Гарри понятия не имел, как долго они ехали, пока он был без сознания. Он даже не знал, была ли ещё ночь или уже наступило утро. Что ещё более важно, он понятия не имел, каковы планы Риддла, и увидит ли он ещё когда-нибудь Сириуса и Римуса. Том вылез из-под Гарри, и мгновение спустя грубые руки вытащили его из машины. Парень был перекинут через широкое плечо, и сильная рука прижала его ноги к чему-то телу, чтобы он не мог ударить. — Уверен, тебе понравится мой клуб, — непринужденно сказал Том, и его голос прозвучал достаточно отдалённо, чтобы Гарри был уверен, что это не Том несёт его. — Он совсем не похоже на тот унылый паб, в котором ты работал. Пойдём, Фенрир, усадим нашего гостя, — Гарри услышал жужжание голосов, доносящееся изнутри предполагаемого клуба, которое на мгновение затихло, когда Том вошёл, и снова восстановилось спустя пару секунд. Фенрир бросил Гарри на что-то похожее на поверхность барной стойки и грубо стянул с него капюшон. Гарри моргнул, когда свет ламп ударил ему по глазам, и снова заёрзал в своих «оковах». — А ты у нас смелый малый, да? — весело прокомментировал Том, встав между ног Гарри и положив руки по обе стороны от него, полностью отсекая Гарри любые пути к отступлению. Поттер замер, яростно уставившись на Риддла. Тома это не смутило. Вместо того чтобы обидеться, он просто продолжал веселиться. — Я объясню тебе кое-что, мой милый, и если ты пообещаешь мне быть хорошим мальчиком, я развяжу тебя, — промурлыкал Том. Гарри угрюмо кивнул, понимая, что выбора у него нет. Он с любопытством посмотрел за плечо Риддла, наблюдая за группами хорошо одетых мужчин, играющих в карты, и скудно одетыми женщинами, которые ходили от посетителя к посетителю, подавая напитки с подносов. — Я проведу тебе экскурсию чуть позже, но сейчас сосредоточься на мне, ясно? — рявкнул Том. — Послушай, Гарри. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я плохой человек. Как я уже говорил, есть и другие, кто может причинить Сириусу много неприятностей. Я же просто хочу защитить его. Не так уж плохо хотеть денег за эту услугу, не так ли? Теперь всё, что Сириусу нужно сделать, это послать мне достаточно денег, чтобы покрыть расходы за защиту, которую я ему предоставлю, и сумму выкупа за тебя, и ты будешь отправлен домой целым и невредимым, а твоему крёстному больше не придётся беспокоиться о других людях, которые могут причинить ему и его бизнесу вред, — Том одарил Гарри ослепительной улыбкой. — Не смотри так мрачно, любовь моя, — проворчал мужчина. — Я знаю, тебе трудно это понять, но тебе действительно не нужно беспокоиться о том, что тебе причинят вред, до тех пор, пока ты делаешь то, что я тебе говорю. А крёстного своего ты увидишь, как только он заплатит. Теперь всё зависит от него. Если я развяжу тебя, ты обещаешь не убегать? Я в любом случае бы не советовал тебе этого делать; ты навряд ли сможешь справиться с моими помощниками.

Пальцы Тома ловко развязали верёвки вокруг тела Гарри, позволяя тому вытянуть окоченевшие конечности. Кляп сняли в последнюю очередь, и Гарри не понимал, как болит его рот, пока кляп не исчез.

— Мудак, — выдавил Гарри, чувствуя, как в нём закипает ярость, а Том всё продолжал улыбаться. — Почему ты думаешь, что можешь играть с людскими жизнями? Что ты монстр-то такой?

В мгновение ока пальцы Риддла болезненно сжали запястья Поттера, прижимая их к барной стойке.

— Это то, как некоторые люди называют меня, — произнёс Том ледяным тоном. — Они зовут меня монстром, чудовищем, дьяволом, <i>психом</i>. Обычно именно так они называют меня перед тем, как я убью их.

Глаза Гарри расширились от ужаса, и он рассеянно потёр запястья, когда Том наконец отпустил его.

— Это правда? — спросил Гарри шёпотом. — Ты убиваешь людей?

— Только если они перейдут мне дорогу, — просто ответил Том. — Но ты же не собираешься этого делать, верно, Гарри?

— Волдеморт? — позади них раздался нервный голос. Том обернулся, и Гарри приподнял бровь, услышав странное имя, которым назвали Тома. — Мы привели тебе Грозного Глаза.

Риддл отодвинулся от паренька, позволив ему мельком увидеть довольно потрёпанного мужчину, которого держали двое других мужчин в элегантных чёрных костюмах. Человек плюнул Тому под ноги, изо рта у него капала кровь, и сердце Гарри чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, когда он с тошнотворным ужасом понял, что Грозному Глазу отрезали язык.

— Извини, дорогой, я на минутку, — Том быстро повернулся к Гарри. — Панси, присмотри за моим гостем. Если ему удастся сбежать, то ты пойдёшь на улицу , и мои люди сделают с тобой всё, что пожелают, понятно?

Невысокая фигуристая девушка, одетая только в платье с глубоким вырезом, подошла вплотную к Гарри и с любопытством оглядела его с ног до головы, когда Том и трое мужчин вышли наружу. Поттеру захотелось убежать, но те двое крепких мужчин задержались у дверей, и хотя Гарри не знал эту девчонку, он не хотел, чтобы у неё были неприятности из-за его действий.

— Не переживай, дорогуша, — мягко проговорила Панси. — Просто делай, как говорит Том, и никаких неприятностей не последует.

— Он мне так и сказал, — пробормотал Гарри, скрестив руки на груди. — Меня, кстати, Гарри зовут.

— Красивое имя, — улыбнулась Панси.

— А мне нравится твоё, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Мою мать тоже звали в честь цветка.

— Уверена, ты скоро увидишься с ней, — пробормотала Панси, не уловив, что Гарри использовал прошедшее время. — Как я уже говорила, не давай Тому причинять тебе боль, и он не сделает этого. Он может быть жестоким, но он справедлив.

Неловкое молчание повисло между ними. Гарри сейчас был не в состоянии вести вежливую беседу.

Когда Риддл, наконец, вернулся в клуб, его руки были в крови.

***

Под экскурсией, оказывается, подразумевалось то, что Том вёл Гарри по всей территории клуба и заставлял смотреть, как замолкают мужчины и женщины, смотря на него со смесью страха и уважения. Все люди, даже те, кто выглядел намного старше и физически крепче Тома, останавливались, чтобы склонить головы и поприветствовать его.

Это была явная демонстрация силы, и Гарри быстро стало ясно, что если он хочет снова увидеть Сириуса, ему придётся пойти против своих внутренних устоев и подчиниться правилам Тома, потому что он не был похож на человека, который будет оставаться добр, если перейти ему дорогу.

Сам клуб представлял из себя тот самый притон беззакония, где скудно одетые женщины, по-видимому, были проститутками, а мужчины-завсегдатаи наслаждались обществом дам, принимая участие в незаконных азартных играх и куря странные вещества, которые, по словам Тома, прибыли из других стран.

Риддл познакомил Поттера только с горсткой людей, поэтому Гарри рассудил, что они являются его ценными партнёрами для бизнеса. Близнецы Абраксас и Люциус выглядели достаточно богато, чтобы быть членами королевской семьи. Рудольф и Рабастан тоже были братьями, каждый с длинными рыжими волосами и мускулистыми руками, которые казались толще Гарриной талии. Барти, Северус и Эван были жгучими брюнетами, которые смотрели на Гарри с большим замешательством.

— Опять новая игрушка, Том? — человек по имени Северус ухмыльнулся. — Как же легко тебе наскучить.

— Гарри не игрушка, — резко возразил Риддл, собственнически положив руку ему на плечо. — Он мой гость.

— Или заложник, — мрачно пробормотал Гарри себе под нос, несмотря на обещание вести себя прилично. Он вздрогнул, когда Том больно сжал его плечо.

— Рабастан, Рудольф, вы ведь помните Сириуса Блэка? — спросил Том с притворным восторгом. — Гарри — его крестник, и, поскольку он не внял нашим словам, это милое создание даст ему ещё один шанс поступить правильно.

Гарри вскинул голову, с тревогой глядя на мужчину.

— Что значит «ещё один шанс»?

— Не забивай этим свою хорошенькую головку, — промурлыкал Риддл. — Если ты действительно что-то значишь для своего крёстного, он заплатит, а если нет… Что ж, тогда ты поймёшь, что ничего для него не значил, и тебе всё равно будет лучше без него. А теперь давай я покажу тебе твою спальню, — не дожидаясь ответа, Риддл схватил парня за запястье и потащил за собой, ослепительно ухмыляясь своим хихикающим приятелям. Том повёл Гарри в заднюю часть клуба, мимо двери, охраняемой двумя дюжими мужчинами, и вверх по кривой лестнице, которая вела в узкий коридор. Мужчина прошёл мимо нескольких дверей, прежде чем войти в последнюю слева. Комната была скудно оставлена. Единственная металлическая кровать, шкаф, видавший лучшие дни, у которого одна дверца свисала с петель, и коричневый кожаный сундук с единственной заклёпкой. Том грубо толкнул Гарри к кровати, и тот, спотыкаясь по пути, отчаянно вцепился в матрас. — Здесь мы с тобой будем спать, — заявил Риддл, одним изящным движением оттянув галстук, снимая его с шеи. — Со мной тебе будет безопаснее.

— Но здесь нет второй кровати, — заметил Гарри, чувствуя себя довольно глупо, когда Том просто озадаченно улыбнулся ему.

— Правильно, милый, — проговорил Риддл. — Но на этой достаточно места для нас обоих, тебе так не кажется?

Поттер покраснел.

— Но я… Но мы… будем спать... _вместе_?

Гарри солгал бы себе, если бы не признался, что находит Тома привлекательным. Несмотря на то, что Риддл явно был сумасшедшим и опасным, он обладал такими красотой и обаянием, что были почти неестественными. Однако Гарри держал своё влечение к мужчинам в строжайшем секрете, сообщив об этом только Сириусу и Римусу, которые сами были парой. Общество не слишком благосклонно относится к людям, которые любят людей своего пола, и Гарри боялся насилия, которое последовало бы за то, что он не может изменить сам себе.

Тем не менее, делить постель с другим мужчиной было совершенно чуждо Гарри, при этом являясь именно тем, о чём он мечтал, но никогда не представлял, что сбудется. Честно говоря, мужчины в его фантазиях были похожи на Риддла, но парень представлял их гораздо менее кровожадными.

— Да. Двое красивых мужчин невинно делят постель, — проворковал Том. — Какая трагедия. Если хочешь, я могу запереть тебя где-нибудь в отдалённом сарае.

Сердце Гарри подпрыгнуло, когда Том косвенно назвал его красивым.

«_Он опасен_, — напомнил парень сам себе. — _Ты не можешь находить его привлекательным_».

Том сел рядом с ним, и матрац прогнулся под его весом. Гарри ощутил тепло, исходящее от тела мужчины, и запах цитрусового мыла. Довольно острый аромат, и Гарри невольно глубоко вздохнул.

— Сойдёт, — пробормотал Поттер, пожимая плечами, надеясь, что Риддл не заметил, как он покраснел.

Том удовлетворённо улыбнулся уголком губ. 

— Ты так напряжён, — протянул он, опуская руку на бедро Гарри, своими длинными и изящными пальцами втирая маленькие круги в хлопок брюк. — Могу я посвятить тебя в один маленький секрет, Гарри? Я очень люблю красивые вещи, так что тебе никогда не придётся беспокоиться о том, что я порежу твоё милое личико, — Риддл вытащил из кармана складной нож, лезвие которого блеснуло в тусклом свете лампы, висевшей над их головами. — Но тебе не стоит ошибаться. Я очень хорошо знаю, как им пользоваться, и без колебаний сделаю это, когда понадобится, — промурлыкал Том.

Гарри подумал, что лучше не упоминать о том, что Сириус сам много лет назад показал ему, как пользоваться выкидным ножом.

— Я буду вести себя хорошо, не волнуйся, — резко произнёс Гарри. — Но я делаю это не потому, что боюсь тебя. Я просто хочу вернуться домой к Сириусу целым и невредимым.

Том ухмыльнулся.

***

Гарри проснулся с больной головой, моргая тяжёлыми веками. Он плохо спал, его мысли метались всю ночь, пока усталость, наконец, не взяла верх над ним. Вся эта история с похищением ради выкупа, конечно, давила на парня, но тот факт, что Риддл свернулся калачиком рядом с ним, зажав Гарри между собой и стеной, был весьма существенным.

Гарри чуть сместился, и это побудило Тома обнять его одной рукой, чтобы удержать рядом. Поттер прижался спиной к крепкому тёплому телу Риддла и невольно покраснел.

— Расслабься, малыш, — прошептал Том, защекотав шею Гарри своим горячим дыханием. — Мы с тобой никуда не торопимся.

Накануне вечером Гарри заметил, что Том любит ласкательные имена, но почему-то из-за факта того, что они ещё и спят в одной постели, это казалось куда более неприличным. Гарри перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы сказать об этом Тому, но тут же отпрянул в ужасе при виде свернувшейся на нём чёрной змеи, уставившейся на него своими глазами-бусинками.

— Зачем, — тихо произнёс Гарри, не сводя глаз с существа, — тебе змея?

Риддл улыбнулся, указательным пальцем погладив змею по макушке. Та изогнулась от прикосновения, высунув розовый язычок.

— Это Нагайна, — нежно произнёс Том. — Чёрная мамба, одна из самых ядовитых змей в мире. Я не могу защитить себя, пока сплю, поэтому она — мои вторые глаза и уши.

— Ядовитая? — сипло повторил Гарри. — Откуда ты знаешь, что она не укусит тебя, пока ты спишь?

Том казался совершенно равнодушным к этой перспективе.

— У меня дар общения со змеями, мы как будто понимаем друг друга. Я нашел Нагайну, когда путешествовал по Ботсване, и привёз её домой. Она не укусит и не нападёт, если ты не будете угрожать мне или ей; будь вежлив, и она оставит тебя в покое.

— Очень на тебе похоже, — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос, прежде чем с любопытством посмотреть на Тома. — Ты был в Ботсване? На что это похоже? Я никогда не покидал Британию.

Риддл поднял бровь, как будто вопрос парня удивил его.

— Там очень красиво и столь же сухо, много животных. Я был в нескольких странах Африки и почти во всех странах Европы, и хотел бы когда-нибудь увидеть Америку.

— Мои родители должны были увидеть Америку, — тихо произнёс Гарри. Его родителей не было с ним уже полжизни, но он всё ещё ощущал укол печали каждый раз, когда думал о них. — Только у них это не вышло.

— Почему же? — спросил Том. — Жертвы войны?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Они так и не попали в Америку, но почти добрались до туда. Они были на борту «Титаника», и, видимо, моя мать отказалась сесть в шлюпку без отца, поэтому они вместе пошли ко дну. Мне тогда было девять.

— У нас с тобой есть кое-что общее, — пробормотал Том, рассеянно поглаживая Нагайну по голове. — Мы оба сироты. Я потерял мать, когда был младенцем, а отца никогда не было рядом, и он умер вскоре после того, как я вновь нашёл его, когда мне было шестнадцать, так что мне пришлось бороться изо всех сил, чтобы добраться до туда, где я сейчас. Я знаю, что могу показаться устрашающим и безжалостным, но я должен был быть жестоким, чтобы выжить в мире, который тянет меня ко дну. Ты, Гарри, должен это понимать, не так ли?

Поттер прикусил губу, глядя Риддлу в глаза, смотрящему на него горящим взглядом. Гарри не одобрял запрещённые вещества и азартные игры, контрабанду редкими животными и всё тому подобное, но это не означало, что он не мог смириться с тем, что сироте-Тому приходилось прокладывать себе путь в жизни, когда никто не заботился о нём, кроме него самого. Гарри повезло, что у него были Римус с Сириусом, но Том, скорее всего, был совершенно один, так что неудивительно, что его моральный компас сбит.

— Да, Том, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Я понимаю.

***

Гарри с трудом мог поверить, что ощущает холодный ветер на своей коже, и горький воздух, кусающий его кисти без перчаток.

К сожалению, Сириус ещё не заплатил выкуп, а Гарри не сбежал, поэтому Том взял его на прогулку. Поттер гостил у Риддла уже три дня и начал сходить с ума оттого, что его заперли в клубе, поэтому Том предложил отвезти его к реке. Вообще-то, сейчас было раннее-раннее утро, около трёх часов ночи, так чтобы никто их не увидел, но Гарри оценил старания Тома казаться милым.

Риддл был… интересным, мягко говоря. Он всегда был вежлив с Гарри, обаятелен и внимателен, и полон удивительных историй о его путешествиях по миру. В общем, было очевидно, что Том был очень умным человеком. Когда они были вдвоём, он даже иногда казался обычным человеком, если не считать того, что он ожидал от Гарри повиновения и покорности, как от домашнего питомца. Однако когда рядом были другие люди, например, в клубе, Том излучал силу и опасность, вызывая страх и уважение у окружающих и не проявляя милосердия к тем, кто осмеливался перечить ему. Часто он исчезал и возвращался с окровавленными руками и одеждой, никогда не показывая никаких признаков травм.

Гарри, конечно, не был тем послушным маленьким хвостиком, каким его хотел видеть Том, но мужчина всё равно никогда не причинял ему вреда. Хотя были моменты, когда парень думал, что это вот-вот случится, как, например, в тот день, когда он накричал на Риддла за то, что он запер его здесь, как будто он не был настоящим живым человеком, и тогда Том схватил его за запястье и притянул к себе, и, глядя прямо в глаза, нарычал на него, но всё же смог себя удержать от каких-либо грубых действий, как он всегда, казалось, поступал, когда дело касалось Гарри.

Поттер знал, что так думать нехорошо, но ему казалось очень трогательным то, что Риддл, который во всём остальном казался бессердечным, был внимателен к нему. Прогулка на свежем воздухе, например, была роскошью, которую большинство других похитителей навряд ли позволили бы похищенным ими людям.

— Я верю, — сказал однажды Том, его голос был холоден, как зимний воздух, — что ты придёшь и будешь работать у меня в клубе, когда эта нервотрёпка между мной и Сириусом закончится.

— Что? — воскликнул Гарри, удивление смешалось с шоком. — Ты похитил меня! Уже забыл, что я здесь не по своей воле?

— Нет, я этого не забыл, — резко ответил Том, опасно сжимая руку Гарри. — В конце концов, я всё ещё жду, когда твой дорогой крёстный выплатит долг. Сколько раз тебе повторять, Гарри? Я сделал это, чтобы защитить тебя! Тебя _и_ Сириуса. Ты хочешь, чтобы я это доказал?

— Доказал что..? — начал Гарри, когда Том резко отстранился от него и полез в карман. Затем он также быстро развернулся, уже держа перед собой револьвер — револьвер! — и выстрелил без колебаний. Вопль сорвался с губ Гарри, когда фигура в чёрном рухнула наземь, ударившись головой о каменную дорожку с тяжелым стуком. Поттер и не подозревал, что рядом был кто-то ещё. Он бросился к мужчине, упал рядом с ним на колени и осторожно толкнул его, но обнаружил, что тот совершенно неподвижен. Прямо посередине лба у него зияла кровавая дыра. — Том! — отчаянно закричал он, в ужасе глядя на Риддла. Тот выглядел совершенно безразличным и, казалось, скучал, лениво смотря на ногти. — Ты убил его! Ты…

— Посмотри на его предплечье, — мягко заговорил Том. — На нём знак Даров. Круг внутри треугольника и линия прямо посередине. И у него должен быть нож в правом кармане, — Гарри нахмурился, но, тем не менее, потянул мужчину за рукав, и, хотя в предрассветных сумерках было трудно что-либо разглядеть, парень смог различить знак, который Том описал, вытатуированный на коже мёртвого человека. Нож тоже был там, толстый и зазубренный, что делало его похожим на обычные ножи для хлеба. — Дарованные — соперничающая с нами группировка, — объяснил Том, подходя к Гарри и поднимая его на ноги, взявшись за плечо. — Это мерзкая шайка, которой управляет человек по имени Геллерт Гриндевальд. Пока люди делают то, что я им говорю, я оставляю их в покое, но Гриндевальд иногда убивает просто, чтобы подчеркнуть свою точку зрения. От таких людей я и хочу защитить твоего крёстного, — Том присел на корточки, чтобы оттащить тело к берегу реки, а затем нанёс быстрый удар ногой, от которого оно упало в холодную воду. Гарри уставился на то место, где только что лежало тело мужчины, у него сжалось сердце. Не то чтобы он раньше не видел трупов — этого нельзя было избежать во время войны и бомбёжек Лондона — но сейчас он впервые за ужасом почувствовал облегчение. Этот человек был преступником, и Том спас Гарри от него. — Продолжим нашу прогулку? — небрежно спросил Риддл, протягивая руку, как будто он только что не использовал эту же самую руку, чтобы нажать на курок и убить человека в считанные секунды. — Было бы стыдно позволить этому неудобству испортить прекрасную ночь.

Гарри слегка улыбнулся Тому и взял его за руку.

***

Прошла неделя, а Сириус всё ещё не выплатил Тому долг.

Хотя Гарри понимал — у Сириуса с Римусом каждый пенс на счету. Сириус потерял все деньги своей семьи, когда от него отреклись за то, что он влюбился в другого мужчину, а у Римуса были проблемы со здоровьем, из-за которых он не мог работать больше нескольких часов в неделю. Да и война сказалась на общей экономике страны, но они справлялись.

Но даже если они никак не могли собрать полную сумму, Гарри думал, что Сириус, по крайней мере, мог бы связаться с Томом, чтобы объяснить, что они пока не могут отдать всю сумму, но отчаянно хотят достичь хоть какой-то договорённости и обеспечить возвращение Гарри.

Сириус любил Гарри, парень это точно знал, поэтому не мог представить, что его крёстный откажется от него, но что, если он уже это сделал?

— Почему ты так печален, Гарри? — проворковал Риддл, прислонившись к барной стойке и внимательно наблюдая за Поттером и остальными членами клуба. — Хочешь, я дам тебе попробовать немного марихуаны? Я слышал, она отлично успокаивает нервы.

— Я не хочу ничего курить, — отрезал Гарри, и его слова прозвучали резче, чем ему бы хотелось. — Прости, я просто… Почему Сириус тебе ещё не заплатил? Он вообще выходил на связь?

— Сириус? От него пока никаких вестей, — деликатно ответил Том, отходя от стойки и подходя к Гарри. Он указательным пальцем приподнял лицо парня за подбородок, пока они не встретились взглядами. Высокий рост Риддла всегда заставлял Поттера чувствовать себя таким маленьким, но несмотря на это почему-то он никогда не ощущал себя чем-то убогим. Всё, что Гарри действительно хотел сделать, это уткнуться лицом в тёплую грудь Тома и найти в нём утешение, хотя именно из-за него он и оказался в этой ситуации. — О, не волнуйся, крошка, — продолжил Риддл мягким тоном. — Теперь, когда ты упомянул об этом, я вспоминаю, что не видел своего посыльного вот уже больше недели. А в последний раз, когда мы виделись, я отдал ему письмо, которое нужно было доставить Сириус. Надеюсь, Гриндевальд с его шайкой не добрались до него раньше, чем он добрался до Сириуса.

— Ты думаешь, это поэтому? — с надеждой спросил Гарри, стараясь не слишком радоваться возможной кончине посыльного. — Сириус просто не получил письмо?

Том наклонил голову.

— Может да, а может нет. Я был бы счастлив пойти и лично отдать письмо Сириусу прямо в руки, если ты того хочешь.

Надежда парня тут же угасла. Если он и знал что-то определённое о Риддле, так это то, что он никогда не делал ничего, чтобы помочь кому-то, если не получал взамен чего-то, что будет ценнее, если он поможет, а не останется в стороне.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Гарри, отстраняясь от прикосновения Тома к его подбородку и вызывающе глядя на него. — Ты же знаешь, что у меня нет денег. У меня в принципе нет ничего, что стоило бы хоть сколько много, так что…

— Меня не интересуют твои скудные пожитки, — отрезал мужчина, пренебрежительно махнув рукой. — Однако у тебя есть одна вещь, которую я хотел бы позаимствовать.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Что ты…

— Твой восхитительный рот, — резко добавил Риддл, одарив парня озорной ухмылкой. — Я хочу, чтобы ты стоял на коленях и обхватывал своими прелестными губками мой член.

Щёки Гарри вспыхнули, пылая жаром, когда он уставился на Тома с открытым ртом.

— Ч-что?! — у парня сбилось дыхание. — Сосать твой… Я не… Я никогда… Как..?

Несмотря на Гаррину тревогу, Том казался совершенно невозмутимым, скрестив руки на груди в ожидании ответа от парня. Однако тот понятия не имел, что ответить на это предложение. Его влекло к этому мужчине, это правда, и у него в голове витали любопытные мысли по поводу прикосновений и поцелуя, но Гарри не планировал приводить свои планы в действия и никогда не думал о том, чтобы прикоснуться к этому мужчине губами… так, как оно было только в самых сокровенных его фантазиях. Кроме того, Гарри никогда раньше не делал ничего даже отдалённо касающееся секса.

— _О_, так ты у нас _невинная пташка_, — жадно промурлыкал Риддл, делая шаг к Поттеру, потом ещё один, пока не прижал его к стене. — Знаешь, Гарри, насколько это делает тебя более желанным? Зная, что я могу быть первым и последним, кто осквернит тебя, заберёт твою невинность и научит тебя греховным удовольствиям? Всё, что тебе нужно сделать, это открыть рот и позволить мне вести тебя, а взамен ты получишь полную уверенность, что Сириус знает, где ты и что ему нужно сделать, чтобы вернуть тебя. Честная сделка для нас обоих.

Хотя щёки Гарри всё ещё горели, а живот трепетал от волнения, он почувствовал, как его член дёрнулся от возникших в голове образов, и парень обнаружил, что его тело выгнулось навстречу Тому, словно жаждало его прикосновений. Поттера можно было по-разному назвать, но он точно не был трусом, поэтому, если это могло вернуть его домой, Гарри не собирался отказываться от чего-то только потому, что он был немного не уверен в себе.

— Хорошо, — произнёс он, надеясь, что его голос, на самом деле, звучит более уверенно, чем он слышал. — Хорошо… Я пососу твой… — он сглотнул, глубоко вздохнул и повторил уже смелее:

— Я пососу твой член.

Том широко улыбнулся, выглядя донельзя довольным.

— Тогда, — протянул он, — может быть, поднимемся наверх? — Гарри кивнул, стараясь не обращать внимания на понимающие взгляды приятелей Тома, когда тот схватил его за запястье и потащил наверх. Прогулка в спальню, казалось, была быстрее, чем когда-либо, и Гарри постарался сохранять спокойствие, когда дверь спальни закрылась за ними и Том начал расстёгивать брюки. Дело было не в том, что он не хотел делать это с Риддлом или что он чувствовал, что его заставляют, а скорее просто не был не уверен в своей технике и представлял свой первый раз как-то более… романтично. Это был не прекрасный, определяющий момент для влюблённой пары, а грубая возня с преступником. — Давай, детка, а колени. Будь хорошим мальчиком, — скомандовал Том, и Гарри послушно опустился на пол. Он провёл руками по мягкой ткани брюк мужчины и тяжело сглотнул, когда тот расстегнул, наконец, брюки и обнажил твёрдый член. Гарри и раньше видел тела других мужчин, но никогда ещё чего-то подобного. Член Риддла был длинным и толстым, с бледно-розовой головкой, скользкой от предсемени, сочащегося из уздечки. Гарри даже представить себе не мог, что сможет обхватить член Тома рукой — настолько он казался толстым — и парень с любопытством проверил свою теорию, обнаружив, что его большой и указательный пальцы действительно не сходятся. Мужчина ухмыльнулся, самодовольно глядя на Поттера, видимо, гордясь тем, что тот оценил то, как хорошо он оснащён. — Открой рот, милый, — приказал Риддл. — насаживайся ртом на мой член. Продолжай до упора, а потом заставь себя взять глубже, — Гарри кивнул, делая, как сказал ему Том. Вкус его члена был солоноватым, но не горьким, как он боялся, и его тяжесть странно ощущалась на языке. Щёки Гарри болели, когда он втягивал их, так что его рот был заполнен членом Тома, поскольку он заставлял себя принимать мужчину как можно глубже. Пальцы Риддла сжались у него в волосах, резко дёрнув назад, так что Гарри немного откинул голову и смог заглянуть Тому в глаза. Его зрачки расширились, губы и щёки порозовели, и парень подумал, что мужчина выглядит прекрасно. — Сейчас я трахну твою глотку, — произнёс Риддл, — а ты будь хорошим мальчиком, сиди и терпи. Как можно лучше используй язык и следи за зубами; если укусишь, я буду шлёпать тебя по заднице, пока ты не начнёшь молить о пощаде, — Гарри едва успел издать тревожный писк, как Том дёрнул бёдрами вперёд, заставив парня задохнуться от удивления, когда головка члена проскользнула ему в горло. Схватив Гарри за волосы, мужчина отвёл его голову чуть назад, а затем снова толкнулся вперёд, входя до упора. Гарри понятия не имел, как он должен был использовать язык, но Риддл, казалось, наслаждался тем, как Поттер обхватывал ртом его член, когда он грубо вводил и выводил его. Гарри скоро научился выхватывать вдох, поэтому послушно держал рот открытым и пытался создать вакуум, когда мужчина вынимал член у него изо рта. — Какой хороший мальчик, — прошептал Том на выдохе, болезненно сжав пальцы у Гарри в волосах. — Ты был создан для того, чтобы брать у меня в рот. Да, мой милый. Отсоси хорошенько, — несмотря на боль в щеках и болезненную хватку в волосах, Гарри с ужасом понял, что на самом деле наслаждается ситуацией. Его член пульсировал от желания, и Поттер потёр его ладонью через ткань брюк. Все его прежние фантазии о нежных, романтических прикосновениях казались пустяковыми по сравнению с тем, что проделывал Том. — Да! — закричал Риддл, сильнее дёргая бёдрами. — Я кончу тебе в рот, и ты проглотишь всё до последней капли, ты понял? — это было единственное предупреждение, которое Гарри получил, прежде чем Том спустил ему в рот солёную жидкость, взрывающуюся на языке. Парень тяжело сглотнул, стараясь не задохнуться, но, к счастью, член Риддла уже начал опадать. Гарри облизал губы, всё ещё отчаянно сжимая свой член, когда Том, наконец, отстранился и надел брюки, застегнув пуговицы. — Встань, — приказал Том, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Думаю, ты заслуживаешь награды за столь доблестные усилия, — Гарри вскочил на ноги, и Том немедленно прижал его к двери, одной рукой скользнув ему в брюки и схватив его член. Пальцы Тома ловко двигались по всей длине, пока Гарри в конце концов не выкрикнул имя Риддла на пике удовольствия. Мужчина поднёс руку ко рту Гарри и прижал свои тонкие пальцы к его губам. Тот послушно разомкнул их, слизывая с каждого пальца свою сперму, не отрывая глаз от голодного взгляда Тома. — Хороший мальчик, — похвалил его Риддл, вытирая пальцы о волосы Гарри, и тот обнаружил, что выгибается от этого прикосновения. — Ну что, милый, тебе понравилось? — Гарри кивнул, чувствуя приятную ясность в голове, как будто он плыл по мягкому туману. Том ухмыльнулся, продолжая гладить парня по волосам. — Не заблуждайся, Гарри. Что бы ни случилось между Сириусом и мной… Я всегда буду владеть хотя бы частью тебя.

***

— Гарри! Гарри!

Парень вздрогнул, когда кто-то настойчиво позвал его по имени, яростно дёргая за рукав. Он обернулся и увидел паникующую Панси с красными от слёз глазами и щеками.

— Панси? Что случилось? — с тревогой спросил Гарри.

Том где-то гулял со своими дружками, и причина его вылазки оставалась для Гарри загадкой. И как всегда, когда Риддл уходил, он оставлял Поттера в надёжных руках проституток, которые работали в его клубе. Остроумная Панси с хитринкой в глазах была Гарри ближе всех. Нечасто он видел её хмурой, поэтому, увидев её такой расстроенной, он почувствовал, как быстро заколотилось его сердце.

— Я нашла выход отсюда, — прошептала она, беря Гарри за руку и ведя его к одной из задних дверей. — Наконец-то мы сможем выбраться отсюда!

Сердце Гарри ёкнуло.

— Но Том… — запротестовал Гарри. Если Поттер сбежит, кто знает, что сделает Риддл. Он уже с лихвой насолил Сириусу, и если Гарри уйдёт, всё станет только хуже…

— Я многое слышу, Гарри, — серьёзно произнесла Панси. — Мои клиенты говорят мне то, чего не должны говорить, потому что считают меня тупой шлюхой, которая ничего не поймёт. Но у меня достаточно информации о половине мужчин в этом месте, чтобы шантажировать их, чтобы они сделали всё, что я захочу — включая Волдеморта. Если он попытается вставить нам палки в колеса, я скажу ему идти лесом.

Гарри с опаской оглядел клуб, но никто не проявил к ним ни малейшего интереса. Он действительно может выбраться отсюда! Он мог бы вернуться домой к Сириусу, сэкономив ему деньги, и они вместе могли бы разобраться с Томом, когда дело дойдёт до этого. Гарри мог бы дать полицию наводку на его клуб, если бы действительно захотел, но почему-то мысль о том, Риддла бросят в тюрьму, заставила проснуться тошнотворное чувство вины, до этого мирно спавшее у него в животе.

— Ты идёшь или нет? — спросила Панси. — Водитель ждёт снаружи. Он сказал, что не может долго тут стоять, так что сейчас или никогда.

— Ладно! — Гарри кивнул. — Да, да! Я пойду с тобой.

Панси улыбнулась.

— Блестяще! А теперь давай быстрей, он ждёт у заднего входа, — Гарри поспешил наружу с Панси, поймав взгляд одного из крепких телохранителей клуба, Крэбба или Гойла, который, казалось, наконец понял, что Гарри и Панси задумали. — Поторопись, — подгоняла она его. — Они идут!

За домом, как и сказала Панси, их ждала роскошная машина, около которой курил высокий мужчина, прислонившийся к капоту.

— Вы это сделали! — мужчина улыбнулся, бросил сигарету на землю и раздавил её носком ботинка.

Он протянул Гарри руку для рукопожатия, и когда его хватка сомкнулась на руке парня, рукав его рубашки чуть приподнялся, как раз настолько, чтобы показать символ Даров, вытатуированный на его предплечье.

Глаза Гарри расширились от ужаса, когда мужчина захихикал и невероятно крепко сжал его руку, притягивая к себе.

— Панси, вернись в клуб! — закричал Гарри, пытаясь вырвать руку, но безуспешно. — Панси, беги!

Мужчина сунул свободную руку за пазуху и вытащил револьвер, направив его прямо на Панси. Когда его палец сомкнулся на спусковом крючке, Гарри пнул его в голень, сбив прицел ровно настолько, чтобы пуля просвистела в нескольких дюймах от лица девушки.

— Ты всё равно не та, кто нам нужен, сучка, — прорычал мужчина, когда Панси закричала и упала на колени, закрыв уши руками.

Мужчина втащил Гарри на заднее сиденье своей машины и запрыгнул на водительское сиденье как раз в тот момент, когда Крэбб-Гойл ворвался в дверь, сопровождаемый небольшой группой таких же крепких мужчин, но было уже слишком поздно. Мужчина завёл машину и уехал, с противным звуком стирая шины о дорогу, и как бы Гарри ни пытался открыть дверь, у него всё никак не получалась, потому что она была заперта.

Поттер, закрыв лицо руками, сдался, когда его пальцы начали болеть от яростных попыток взломать замок. Возможно, быть с Томом было не так уж и плохо.

***

В конце концов машина остановилась в незнакомом Гарри районе, и, учитывая, сколько времени они ехали, парень был точно уверен, что они выехали из Ист-Энда.

Мужчина вышел из машины и, открыв заднюю дверь, вытащил из неё Гарри, грубо и бесцеремонно потащив его через посыпанный гравием двор в элегантный с виду дом. Внутри были мраморные полы и высокие потолки, а белые стены были увешаны картинами в золотых рамах.

Гарри отвели в кабинет и бросили на кроваво-красный ковёр.

— Оставь нас, — произнёс голос с акцентом, и Гарри, подняв голову, увидел белокурый затылок. Отдавший приказ мужчина просматривал книжную полку, и он потратил некоторое время, изучая какую-то книгу, прежде чем поставить её обратно на полку, и, наконец, повернулся к Гарри. Этот человек оказался старше, чем того ожидал Гарри, лет под пятьдесят, но был всё ещё довольно красив. Глаза у него были разного цвета, голубой и серый, а бледная кожа на фоне белокурых волос делала его похожим на привидение. — Привет, — произнёс мужчина с улыбкой, и его обаяние и беспечность, учитывая то, что он приказал похитить Гарри, поразительно напоминали парню Тома. — Меня зовут Геллерт Гриндевальд, а тебя? — «<i>Гриндевальд… Главарь конкурирующей группировки Тома</i>», — вспомнил Гарри. — Я задал тебе вопрос, — резко добавил Гриндевальд. — Невежливо игнорировать людей.

— Меня зовут Гарри, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

Геллерт удовлетворённо улыбнулся, несмотря на грубость ответа.

— Очень приятно познакомиться, Гарри.

Гриндевальд подошёл к парню и присел перед ним на корточки, больно схватив его за руку. Поттер вздрогнул и попытался отдёрнуть руку, но пальцы мужчины сжались ещё крепче.

— Не-а, — произнёс тот, свободной рукой доставая из кармана складной нож. — Поверь мне, тебе пока ещё рано рыпаться. Если я сейчас из-за тебя ошибусь, то мы представим, что это моя вина, но если ты дёрнешься во второй раз, мне придётся изрезать твое хорошенькое личико, чтобы заставить тебя вести себя хорошо, — Геллерт задрал Гаррин рукав, обнажив кожу, и прижал к ней холодное острие ножа. Парень замер, прикусив губу, когда нож вонзился в него, не желая удовлетворять мужчину напротив своим криком. — Всё очень просто, Гарри, — пробормотал Гриндевальд, вырезая большой треугольник у Поттера на руке. — До меня дошли слухи, что Волдеморт очень увлечён своей новой игрушкой — то есть тобой — так что ты послужишь мне приманкой. Если Волдеморт хочет, чтобы ты вернулся, ему придётся приехать и забрать тебя, а если нет, что ж, возможно, я оказал тебе услугу. И если ты не погибнешь под перекрёстным огнём, то у меня есть для тебя работа в качестве шлюхи.

Середину треугольника пересекла прямая вертикальная линия, и Гарри понял, что остался только круг.

— Что ты собираешься сделать с Томом… Волдемортом, когда он придёт сюда, — спросил Гарри, зажмурившись от боли, когда Геллерт вырезал последнюю часть своего символа.

— Похоже, ты уверен, что он придёт за тобой, — небрежно заметил Гриндевальд. — Надеюсь, ты не влюбился в него; у таких, как мы, нет сердца. Отвечая на твой вопрос, когда он прибудет, я убью его. Мы оба слишком долго охотились за одной и той же территорией, и, поскольку Волдеморт отказался от моего предложения объединить силы, единственным вариантом для него будет смерть.

— А если он убьёт тебя первым? — спросил Гарри, тяжело вздымая и опуская грудь от боли в руке.

Когда парень открыл глаза, он увидел, что Геллерт спокойно улыбается ему.

— Этого я не боюсь, — уверенно произнёс Гриндевальд. — Но сегодня Волдеморт умрёт от моей руки.

***

Гриндевальд вздохнул и закинул ноги на стол.

— Как <i>скучно</i>! — заявил он. — Я надеялся, что Волдеморт придёт и воссоздаст попытку спасения, как в какой-нибудь любовной драме. Я знаю, что он не любит делиться, поэтому посчитал, что будет достаточно забрать его бесценное сокровище, чтобы заставить его прийти сюда.

— Я не его сокровище, — прорычал Поттер, но Гриндевальд всё также продолжал выглядеть удивлённым.

И тут до Гарри как-то запоздало дошло, что он абсолютно не представляет никакой угрозой, не тогда, когда он, совершенно беспомощный, был привязан к стулу. Поттер, как и любой мальчишка, любил подраться на детской площадке, и в детстве часто царапал колени и сшибал костяшки пальцев, но игра, которую затеяли Риддл с Гриндевальдом, была совершенно другой.

— Продолжай убеждать себя в этом, парень, — усмехнулся Геллерт. — Но ты нравишься Волдеморту только потому, что ты симпатичный ребёнок, который раздвигает ноги или падает на колени, когда его просят. У меня был мальчик, похожий на тебя, который думал, что я люблю его, но не понимал, что мне с ним было хорошо лишь трахаться. Он теперь профессор в Оксфорде. Он всегда был умным малым.

Несмотря на суть его слов, Гарри услышал за ними тоску. Как бы Гриндевальд ни утверждал, что не испытывал никаких чувств к «своему мальчику», это было не совсем так.

И кроме того, Гарри не был влюблён в Тома, и он также знал, что Том не любит его. Поттер просто… увлёкся им. Кем бы ни был Риддл на деле, он всегда умел сбивать с толку, и Гарри всегда хотел от него ещё и ещё.

Гриндевальд открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но его слова заглушил выстрел. Кривая улыбка, появившаяся на его лице, заставила Гарри вздрогнуть.

Из глубины дома снова послышались выстрелы и крики, но Гриндевальд не пошёл на помощь. Вместо этого он сел на край стола, сжимая в руках револьвер, как ребёнок держал бы куклу. Он даже не подпрыгнул, когда дверь в его кабинет распахнулась, а просто выстрелил в дверной проём, даже не глядя.

Гарри зажмурился, но у Тома хватило ума отойти от двери, когда он вышибал её.

— Твои люди мрут как мухи, — сказал Риддл из-за дверной рамы, и Поттер чуть не зарыдал от облегчения, услышав его голос. — Передай мне Гарри, и я, возможно, захочу оставить тебя в живых.

— Мы оба знаем, что это неправда, — проворчал Гриндевальд. — Иди сюда и посмотри мне в глаза как мужчина, Волдеморт, или я всажу пулю в хорошенькую головку твоего Гарри.

— Тронь его, и я снесу голову моему новому другу Альбусу, — прорычал Том, появляясь в поле зрения и увлекая за собой пожилого рыжеволосого джентльмена. Глаза Геллерта чуть расширились, и Гарри задался вопросом, был ли Альбус тем человеком, о котором Гриндевальд говорил ранее. — Прости, что так долго добирался сюда, мой хороший, — сказал Том Гарри, не отрывая глаз от Геллерта. — Мне пришлось ехать в Оксфорд за страховкой.

Это ответило на Гаррин вопрос.

— Привет, Геллерт, — произнёс Альбус с улыбкой, странно спокойной для заложника. — Рад снова видеть тебя.

— Как всегда попадаешь в неприятности, — ласково заметил Гриндевальд. — Так что ты предлагаешь нам делать, Волдеморт? Либо трое из нас умрут, либо никто.

— Либо только ты, — мягко поправил его Риддл. Поттер вздрогнул, когда кончик револьвер Гриндевальда прижался к его голове. Том немедленно навёл свой револьвер на Альбуса, глядя Геллерту в глаза. — Отпусти Гарри и покинь мою территорию, — мрачно продолжил он. — Я даю тебе шанс, но знай, моё терпение на исходе.

— Моё тоже, — возразил Гриндевальд. — И мне довольно скучно, так что, если ты не возражаешь, я привнесу немного остроты в происходящее…

Гарри зажмурился, когда палец Геллерта медленно потянулся к спусковому крючку, но Том оказался проворнее. Он быстро убрал Альбуса с прицела, и пуля его револьвера попала Гриндевальду прямо промеж глаз. Тёплая кровь брызнула Гарри на щёку, и безжизненное тело Геллерта Гриндевальда рухнуло ему в ноги, пока Том с отвращением не отпихнул его.

— Ты должен уважать мёртвых, — печально пробормотал Альбус.

— Мне жаль твоего друга, — неловко произнёс Гарри, разминая свои затёкшие запястья, когда Том разрезал верёвки.

— Он не был моим другом уже много лет, — ответил Альбус. — Но даже если бы и был, я всё равно не огорчился бы. В конце концов, для хорошо организованного ума смерть — всего лишь очередное великое приключение.

Том усмехнулся.

— Я бы предпочёл максимально использовать ту жизнь, которая у меня есть сейчас. Ты можешь обращаться с телом, как сочтёшь нужным, Дамблдор, но помни, что я говорил тебе о том, чтобы пойти в полицию.

— Да-да, ты разрежешь меня и всех, кто мне дорог, на маленькие кусочки, — сказал Альбус, пренебрежительно махнув рукой, как будто произнесённая угроза его совсем не беспокоила. — А теперь отведи своего мальчика домой, он выглядит измученным.

— Я не… — начал было Гарри, но слова застряли у него в горле, когда Том подхватил его на руки, и он расслабился, повиснув на нём, как тряпичная кукла.

— Да, мой милый, — мягко пробормотал мужчина, так чтобы его услышал только Гарри. — Пойдём домой.

***

Риддл не отпускал Поттера, крепко прижимая его к себе на протяжении всей поездки. Когда они, наконец, вернулись в клуб, Том нёс Гарри на руках, несмотря на то, что тот настаивал, что он вполне мог пойти сам, и хмурился на каждого, кто осмеливался взглянуть на них.

Гарри мельком увидел Панси, у которой были заплаканные глаза и разбитая губа, но в остальном она казалась невредимой.

— Радуйся, что она жива, — прорычал Том, увидев, куда смотрит Гарри. — Эта тупая шлюха чуть всё не испортила.

— Том… — заскулил Гарри, обнимая его за шею для дополнительной поддержки, пока тот нёс его вверх по лестнице. — Том, она не знала…

— Глупость — не оправдание, — резко произнёс Риддл, бесцеремонно бросая Гарри на кровать. — Если бы ты пострадал, Панси оказалась бы в неглубокой могиле. Кстати говоря… — его взгляд задержался на порезе на коже парня. — Дай мне руку, — и Гарри вытянул руку перед собой. Том схватил его за запястье, поворачивая его из стороны в сторону и изучая метку. — Не двигайся, — приказал Риддл, подходя к сундуку и возвращаясь к Поттеру уже с горстью медикаментов. Он присел на корточки перед Гарри, сосредоточенно прищурившись, и оторвал полоску бинта, и хорошо так вылил на неё перекись, прежде чем обернуть её вокруг Гарриного запястья. Парень зашипел, когда антисептик защипал кожу. — Значит работает, — успокаивающе пробормотал Том, как будто утешал маленького ребёнка, который в первый раз упал и поцарапал коленку. — Мне противно думать, что ты носишь его метку. Но Гриндевальд не овладел тобой, тобой могу владеть только <i>я</i>. Никогда не думай иначе, мой милый, — Том задумчиво начал что-то напевать, делая узел на бинтовой повязке. — Я был добр к тебе, Гарри, не так ли? — продолжил Риддл, доставая из кармана складной нож. — Мы оба знаем, что я плохой человек, но я всегда хорошо относился к тебе. Поэтому ты позволишь мне исправить это пятно позора любым способом, который я сочту нужным, не так ли?

— Том, — выдохнул Гарри, с опаской глядя на нож, — не…

— Тсс, — промурлыкал Риддл, приставив остриё ножа ко лбу Поттера, и парень вздрогнул, прежде чем полностью замер, закусив губу, когда Том слегка надавил. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты думал обо мне каждый раз, когда смотришь на себя в зеркало. Я хочу, чтобы все, кто когда-либо посмотрит на тебя, знали, что ты мой, — Гарри ахнул, когда Том провёл ножом вниз, и сжал кулаки, когда тот резко изменил угол и вырезал ещё одну прямую линию, и, наконец, снова изменил направление, пока зигзаг, похожий на молнию, не оказался вырезан у него около виска. Тёплая кровь стекала по коже, и лоб горел огнём. Пальцы Гарри дрожали от того, как сильно он сжимал кулаки, но он всё равно выгибался навстречу Тому, когда тот погладил его по голове и пробормотал:

— Хороший мальчик, — и Риддл наклонился к парню, нежно поцеловав его в свежую рану на лбу, и потом его губы встретились с губами Гарри, целуя его подчиняюще и со вкусом крови. Поттер застонал ему в рот. Медный привкус его собственной крови на губах почему-то возбуждал. — Я с тобой ещё не закончил, — произнёс Том с хитрой ухмылкой. Когда он отстранился, Гарри увидел, что его губы и подбородок были в крови, превращая его из ангела в демона. — Но сначала… — осторожными пальцами Том аккуратно наложил повязку, смоченную антисептиком, на порез на лбу Гарри и заклеил её по углам. Он провёл пальцем по стекающей по щеке крови, и медленно и осторожно провёл языком по окровавленному пальцу, не отрывая взгляда от Гарри. — Сейчас я тебя трахну, — тихо произнёс Том. — Я могу подарить тебе весь мир, Гарри, но ты должен позволить мне овладеть тобой. Ты отдашь мне всего себя? Будешь ли ты моим?

Сердце Гарри тяжело забилось в груди. Взгляд Риддла прожёг его насквозь, такой голодный и полный похоти и желания. Поттер не должен хотеть его. Не должен. Том был опасным психопатом с красивым лицом, острыми скулами и столь же острым ножом. И он держал револьвер так, словно был рождён, чтобы отнимать жизнь.

Но почему-то всё это не мешало Гарри желать его.

— Сделай это, — уверенно сказал Поттер. — Трахни меня, Том. Пожалуйста, я хочу…

То, чего он хотел, утонуло в поцелуе, когда Том навалился на Гарри, прижимая его к кровати. Нетерпеливые руки с каким-то отчаянием срывали с парня одежду.

— Ты такой хороший мальчик, Гарри, — промурлыкал Риддл. — Так отчаянно жаждешь угодить мне. Я заставлю тебя чувствовать себя так хорошо, мой милый, обещаю. Я возьму тебя, и тебе это понравится, — Том потянулся за флакончиком с маслом, щедро вылив его содержимое себе на пальцы, и Гарри заскулил от удовольствия, когда скользкий палец проник в его дырочку. Там никто никогда не прикасался к нему, хотя сам он уже кое-что пробовал. Однако, когда к нему прикасался другой мужчина, Поттер чувствовал себя совсем по-другому, и когда Риддл добавил второй палец, руки Гарри взлетели вверх и схватили Тома за плечи. Мужчина размеренно вводил и выводил пальцы, медленно введя третий, который неприятно, но не невыносимо обжёг внутренности. — Тсс, — проворковал Том, когда Гарри заскулил. — Ты был создан для этого, мой милый, ты был создан, чтобы доставить мне удовольствие. Ни один другой мужчина никогда не заставит тебя почувствовать себя так, ни один другой мужчина даже не прикоснётся к тебе. Ты мой и только мой, понимаешь?

— Да, да! — закричал Гарри, сжимая пальцы Тома. — Том…

Руками Риддл направил Поттера охватить его ногами вокруг талии, и, немного поборовшись с брюками, Том высвободил свой член, проталкиваясь в Гарри, который чувствовал себя пустым без пальцев Тома внутри.

Гарри открыл рот в беззвучном крике, когда мужчина рванулся вперёд, полностью заполняя его. Парень почувствовал, как его сфинктер растянулся вокруг члена Риддла, и стиснул зубы, пока Том всё глубже и глубже входил в него. Несмотря на боль, член Гарри был твёрдым и пульсировал от желания, и Поттер протянул руку, чтобы коснуться себя.

Том шлёпнул его по руке.

— Это тоже принадлежит мне, — прорычал Риддл. — Каждый твой дюйм теперь мой.

Резко дёрнув бёдрами, Том погрузился в Гарри до основания, и тот издал пронзительный стон, крепко сжимая плечи мужчины, пытаясь приспособиться к чужеродному предмету внутри него, но Том не дал ему возможности привыкнуть к этому, начав двигаться в быстром темпе.

— А… А! — закричал Гарри, когда взрыв удовольствия пронзил его. — Да! Там!

Риддл ухмыльнулся.

— А малышка любит покомандовать. К счастью для тебя, я в хорошем настроении, — одной рукой Том потянулся вниз, чтобы погладить член Гарри, в то время продолжая свои быстрые, глубокие толчки, из раза в раз ударяя в то место внутри него, от попадания по которому Поттер видел звёзды перед глазами. Слишком скоро Гарри почувствовал знакомое давление, и он кончил с именем Тома на губах, сжавшись вокруг него, отчего у мужчины перехватило дыхание от удовольствия. Его кожа шлёпалась о кожу Поттера, когда он входил в него последние разы, проливая своё семя внутрь него. — Мой, — выдавил Том. — Ты мой. Скажи мне, Гарри, скажи мне…

— Твой, — задыхаясь, согласился Гарри. — Я твой, Том.

***

Гарри услышал крики внизу, разбудившие его. Он медленно заморгал, будучи никак не в силах прогнать усталость, пока не осознал, что узнаёт эти крики.

Он вскочил на ноги, не заботясь о том, что на нём была только одна из рубашек Тома — слишком большая для Гарри и свисающая до бёдер — и пара его же носков, и, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, ворвался в клуб и почти зарыдал от облегчения при виде Сириуса и Римуса, спорящих с Томом.

— Гарри! — закричал Сириус. — Что он с тобой сделал?!

Парень запоздало понял, что синяки у него на шее, по которым всё становится прекрасно ясно, и весь его вид в целом выступают не в его пользу.

Том фыркнул.

— Я был более чем щедрым хозяином, не так ли, Гарри?

— Том не сделал мне больно, клянусь, — согласился Гарри, серьёзно кивая.

Сириус и Римус недоверчиво посмотрели на повязки на руке и лбу Гарри, прежде чем вернуться к Тому.

— Смотри, — выдавил Римус, протягивая ему тяжёлый мешок. — Вот вся сумма, о которой ты говорил, плюс ещё немного. Это всё, что у нас есть, клянусь, так что, пожалуйста, мы можем вернуть нашего крестника?

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Том, подходя к Гарри сзади и обнимая его за шею, прижавшись к нему всем телом. — Это зависит от того, хочет ли Гарри пойти с вами или остаться здесь, со мной.

Гарри знал, каким должен быть его ответ, но мысли его были полны противоречий. Отчасти потому, что он всё больше и больше привязывался к Тому, но также и потому, что он не мог знать, как тот отреагирует, если Гарри оставит его.

Риддл ещё сильнее прижался к нему, и Поттер едва сдержал вздох, почувствовав, как две выпуклости вдавливаются в него, во-первых, член Тома, твёрдый и пульсирующий, а, во-вторых, более заметный в данный момент, его револьвер.

Риддлу не нужно было ничего говорить или угрожать. Револьвера было достаточно.

— Вообще-то я хотел бы остаться с Томом, — тихо произнёс Гарри. — Конечно, я навещу вас, и вы двое тоже сможете прийти ко мне в любое время, но я счастлив <i>здесь</i>.

— Но Гарри… — начал было Сириус, открыв рот, но Том прервал его взмахом руки.

— Гарри достаточно взрослый, чтобы самому решать, чего он хочет. Кроме того, я очень привязался к нему, и, поскольку мне нравится видеть его счастливым, я готов приложить дополнительные усилия, чтобы помочь вашему пабу расти, несмотря на то, как грубы вы оба были со мной. Естественно, в связи с этим я немного увеличу свою долю с вашего заработка, но теперь, когда вам пришлось отдать все свои деньги, я уверен, что вы будете счастливы для любого вида заработка.

— Ты, — прорычал Сириус, агрессивно указывая пальцем на Тома, — чудовище. И я не знаю, что ты сделал с Гарри, чтобы заставить его так себя вести, но, как ты и сказал, он и вправду достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно принимать решения. Но я клянусь, если ты хотя бы подумаешь о том, чтобы как-то навредить ему, я…

— Всё в порядке, Сириус, — вмешался Гарри, прежде чем его угроза успела прозвучать. — Я всё равно буду видеться с вами время от времени, обещаю.

Было больно прощаться с Сириусом и Римусом, но Гарри должен был остаться с Томом. Так было безопаснее для всех, ведь Риддл, казалось, показывал только свою мягкую сторону, когда Поттер был рядом. Если Гарри уйдёт, у Тома больше не будет причин быть снисходительным, и, в конце концов ,он полностью потеряется во тьме, но если Гарри останется, у него всегда будет причина оставаться человеком.

Гарри отказывался от своей прежней жизни, взамен спасая трёх дорогих ему людей.

Кроме того, он хотел быть хорошим мальчиком для Тома. Он в долгу перед ним.

***

Гарри громко застонал, выгибая спину, когда оседлал член Тома.

— Вот так, малыш, — промурлыкал Риддл, крепко обхватив Поттера за бёдра. — Трахни себя моих членом, — и он наклонился, чтобы взять револьвер, приставив его затем к Гарриным губам. — Лижи, — приказал Том. — Хороший мальчик, — добавил он, когда Гарри повиновался, проводя языком по холодному металлу и ощущая тяжёлый привкус меди. Том повернул револьвер так, чтобы парень смог лизнуть другую сторону ствола, а затем сунул его Гарри в рот. Поттер знал, что револьвер не заряжен, но всё равно ощутил прилив возбуждения, дотрагиваясь языком до рамки для барабана и продолжая подпрыгивать на члене Тома. — Знаешь, — пробормотал Риддл, вытаскивая оружие у парня изо рта и проводя мокрым металлом по щеке парня, прежде чем засунуть его обратно. — Со всеми деньгами, которые Сириус отдал мне, ты сможешь купить себе что-нибудь особенное. Хочешь, милый? — Гарри заскулил, сильнее прижав ствол револьвера языком к нёбу, когда член Тома коснулся его простаты и у парня закатились глаза от удовольствия. Риддл мрачно усмехнулся и сделал особенно сильный толчок. — Я обещал подарить тебе весь мир, Гарри, и ты его получишь, — настаивал Том. — И всем, что тебе когда-либо понадобится, буду лишь я.

Том был прав — Гарри знал, что никто другой не сможет сделать его таким счастливым. Волдеморт может быть монстром для всех людей на Земле, но для Гарри он был просто Томом.


End file.
